Kovu
'Kovu '''is a major character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and in its cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. He's a Disney character who accompanies Mark on his journey throughout the Disney Kingdom. Background Kovu and his wife, Kiara were transported to the Disney Kingdom after the production of ''the Lion King II: Simba's Pride. ''Once entering the kingdom, Kovu and Kiara were reunited with their relatives in the kingdom. Kovu and Kiara were immediately married and moved into the African mansion along with their relatives. With Kiara spending time with her mother, Kovu spend his time, bonding with his father-in-law. In the meantime, Kovu helped the royal family with protecting the kingdom from the king's evil brother, Tank. Development Kovu has been one of the storywriter's favorite Disney characters for years. Also, Kovu inspired the storywriter to create Blue. Even though, it didn't appear in the first film, the storywriter figured that in the cartoon series, there should be some scenes when Simba and Kovu have fights, something that usual in-laws do. The characters seem to believe that it's a pet peeve that the Disney magic left behind when they were magically creating Kovu. Personality Unlike his counterpart, Kovu appears to be very kind and laid-back as the other characters in the kingdom. Most of it is due to his loving relationship with his wife and close bond with his in-laws. Kovu was one of the Disney characters who displayed a great degree of loyalty to the royal family and his teammates. Although, none of the characters never had any negative thoughts of Mark's leadership, Kovu instantly trusted the young king with leading the team across the kingdom to rescue their people and home from destruction. Kovu appeared to be slightly militaristic as he firmly obeyed Mark's orders and maintained a calm and strong demeanor through body language. Even though, Kovu was strong and tough, he can appear to be very shy and insecure. This is usually shown when he's in a verbally conflicted argument with Simba. He does respond aggressively and the two continue to bicker until either Nala or Kiara come over to break up the fight. Regardless, Simba and Kovu love each other nonetheless and wish nothing but happiness for themselves and their wives. During a battle, Simba and Kovu bravely work together to help Mark with defeating a villain and saving the kingdom. It is shown that both Kovu and Simba have the maturity, dignity and courage to put aside whatever happened in the past and focus with completing the mission. Kovu is without a doubt, very grateful and appreciative to those who protect him or his loved ones. When there was an earthquake in the secret library and Kovu was standing on a cracking of the floor, a brave Mark pushed him out of the way where he fell to his apparent demise. When Mark was revealed to have survived the fall and Tank's wrath, Kovu showed his appreciation by becoming Mark's second-in command and promising to help him on his adventures in the future. Kovu's primary goal is to remain loyal to his family and maintain a healthy relationship with them, especially Kiara and Simba. Whenever there is drama between him and her, or him and Simba, Kovu uses his kindness and resourcefulness to reconcile with them. Doing that shows how sensitive and caring Kovu is. He's willing to do everything, he can to make his family happy. Physical appearance Kovu is a slender and muscular lion with red auburn fur and a black mane. He has blue eyes and the casual wear that he wears is a white shirt with green pants and a matching jacket. Appearances Disney Kingdom Kovu is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan along with Kiara, Simba, Nala, Timon and the other Disney characters. He warmly welcomes the Jones brothers as they're welcomed into the kingdom as official members of royalty. Once the sun rose, Kovu returned home to the African mansion with Simba and the others. The Jones brothers leaves the kingdom with a group of Disney characters and during their absence, a mysterious lightning storm revived Tank and recharged his powers. He used his dark magic to curse the Disney Kingdom, plaguing the streets with monsters, making it increasingly dangerous for Disney characters to even walk on the street. Characters were advised to remain in inside their homes. Three days later, Mark and his brothers returned to the Disney Kingdom, only to discover that it has been cursed. The kingdom is evacuated into an abandoned village until further notice. During roll-call, Pongo tells Mark about the Disney cyborgs. He deduces that the Disney cyborgs can help Mark with defeating Tank and restoring order to the Disney Kingdom. Kovu and his family offer to tag along with Mark on his journey. During the walk, through the kingdom, the gang hears some noise coming from City Hall. The gang enter City Hall, not before Mark orders Kovu and Kiara to keep a look-out, outside of the building. In the building, Tank appears and informs the gang about sending an assassin to kill his niece, Princess Annabelle and giving them, a tricky riddle for them to solve in order to locate the Princess. Thanks to the Beast and Belle, they solve the tricky riddle and learn that Annabelle is being held captive in a secret room under the fountain of Cinderella's chateau. By using the magic wand's magic, the gang goes down a staircase to the secret room and finds the Princesses. Before the princesses could go with the heroes, Tank's evil pet, Scales drops from the ceiling and attacks the gang. Kovu immediately jumps into action when Scales roars at him and his teammates. During the battle, Mark and Tinker Bell are eaten by Scales, but while they're inside the lizard, they learn that Scales is a robot. Mark locates the powercore and by using Tink's flying dust and his strength, the heroes remove Scales' powercore, killing him in the process. The Princesses are freed and brought back to the kingdom. In the kingdom, Mark learns from Djali that while they were gone, one of Tank's monstrous henchman uses a mechanical bomb to freeze time, allowing them to grab Cinderella without any eye witnesses. Mark discovers the time-bomb and learns that it was from Tomorrowland. He deduces that the Disney cyborgs could be roaming around in the futuristic city. Before boarding a sky tram to the city, the gang stopped by a clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Afterwards, they headed off to Tomorrowland. In Tomorrowland, Mark learns that the time bomb came from a shop known as the Time Zone, to which Jimmy is part-owner. He allows the heroes to investigate his shop and find some clues. In the basement, Mark finds a painting that shows Darwin and Tank's friendship being permanently ended due to a heated argument. Mark figured that Tank wanted to get revenge on Darwin for ending their friendship. With this knowledge, they try to head over to the observatory to warn the scientist. However, as they were about to leave the shop, they discover a gagged Jimmy and his corrupted brother, DJ, who has been given orders to kill Mark and the gang. During the fight, Blaster and Juarez enter the Time Zone and battle DJ. Meanwhile, Mark orders Tinker Bell to bring her fairy friend, Vidia over to the Time Zone. She arrives and has been ordered to use her fast-flying abilities to cast a sleeping spell on DJ. Once DJ falls into a deep sleep, the gang journey over to Darwin's observatory to meet up with the scientist. Unfortunately, as they enter the lab, they encounter another threat, Darwin's corrupted assistant, Cujo. Despite Darwin being trapped on the ceiling in sticky slime, he tells the gang, how to defeat and restore Cujo. The gang successfully restores Cujo to his calmer nature. Darwin manages to free himself and joins the gang on the rest of their adventure. Curious about Tank's motives, the gang goes over to a secret library to get answers. By reading the ''Origin of Disney ''book, the gang learns that if Tank destroys all of the Disney magic, all of the characters will become mortal and eventually die, thus Tank will be able to create his own kingdom. The gang then learns that the kingdom's only hope of survival is Mickey Mouse and his friends, since they're the power source of the Disney magic. Before the gang could exit the library, another earthquake is initiated. Kovu was standing on a cracking portion of the library and was about to fall to his death. Luckily, Mark pushes his friend out of the way, but he ends up falling to his presumed death. Feeling defeated, the gang returns to the abandoned village to inform the others about Mark's apparent death. Willing to lift his friends' spirits, Lucky activates a security camera allowing the characters to see Mark as he battles Tank as a dragon. Mark defeats Tank and lifts the curse from the Disney Kingdom in the process. Mark is then brought back to the abandoned village by Mufasa and Hurley. Kovu and the other characters cheer for Mark as their hero. They carry him back to the restored Disney Castle for a celebration party. Four years later after the adventure, Kovu has moved into the castle and has been revealed to be Mark's second-in command, judging from his badge on his shirt. He has also gotten a job as a waiter at an unnamed restaurant and then attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Taking place after the events of ''Disney Kingdom, ''Kovu has moved into the castle along with Kiara and the rest of his family. As Mark's second-in command, he helps Mark with the magic crisis that has befallen the kingdom. Disney Adventures Kovu returns in the episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Heroes Category:Based-off characters Category:Jungle animals Category:Spouses Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Disney characters Category:Waiters/Waitresses Category:Wooten characters Category:African characters Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Lovers Category:Chefs Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Nobility